Le temps des choix
by Kashiira
Summary: Prend place après GOF... Draco envoit bouler Nelville et les choses dérapent entre Remus, Sirius et Severus...
1. Chapitre 1

__

Titre : Le temps des choix

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : dark, angst, suite de " Il court, il court le furet "

Source : Harry Potter

****

Le temps des choix

****

I

Une jambe en travers de la chaise, Draco Malfoy lisait un vieux livre d'histoire, calé confortablement contre le mur.

Il avait appris à ses dépends à ne plus tourner le dos… que ce soit à des amis ou des ennemis. Se retrouver dans la peau d'un furet et être lancé contre un mur n'avait rien de bien agréable.

La première chose qu'il avait fait après avoir retrouvé sa véritablement forme avait été d'attirer Goyle dans un coin sombre et de l''_Oblitarer'_…

Quant à Nelville, il n'avait pas eu depuis l'occasion de lui adresser la parole… ni l'envie d'ailleurs.

L'expérience lui avait appris que la solitude valait mieux que la compagnie de soi-disant alliés.

Et il avait un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain… il n'avait plus qu'à fignoler deux, trois détails et ce serait parfait…

Il aurait pu aussi réfléchir à la meilleure manière de rendre la vie impossible à Potter mais avec les années, le jeu était devenu moins amusant.

D'autant plus qu'après tout, les jours de monsieur Harry J'ai-résisté-à-Voldemort-tout-seul-comme-un-grand-et-je-me-sens-tellement-coupable-que-le-pauuuuvre-Cédric-soit-mort ! Potter étaient comptés, maintenant que le meurtrier de ses parents avait regagné sa puissance.

Ses fins cheveux blonds, presque blancs, masquant ses yeux, il trempa la plume dans l'encrier et rajouta quelques lignes avant de relire le tout.

Le résultat était pas mal… ni trop succinct, ni trop long.

Cela lui vaudrait probablement un A.

Un bâillement discret lui fit relever la tête et froncer les sourcils.

Lui !

A moitié endormi sur un volumineux ouvrage, Longdubas semblait prêt à passer la nuit là.

Il ne l'avait pas vu, dissimulé par les autres étudiants, mais avec l'heure tardive, ils étaient les seuls présents dans la pièce.

Le Gryffondor releva la tête croisant son regard et lui dédia un petit sourire.

L'imbécile !

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un rictus déplaisant et méprisant.

Cet idiot potelé était encore plus naïf qu'il ne le pensait, s'il croyait que son discours sur l'amitié l'avait convaincu.

L'amitié… vraiment !

Tout ce qu'il connaissait, c'était les sourires hypocrites et les coups dans le dos…

Enfant, il y avait eu droit plus souvent qu'à son tour mais la leçon avait porté ses fruits.

Désormais, ses condisciples se méfiaient autant de lui que lui d'eux.

Il ne les craignait pas… lui l'était.

Apparemment, la bande à Potter n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle courait après une illusion enfantine et ridicule.

Il avait reporté son attention sur son devoir, rectifiant quelques mots à gauche et à droite.

Depuis sa transformation en furet, il évitait la salle commune de sa maison, particulièrement les deux abrutis qui lui servaient de gorilles.

Non pas qu'il pensait que le sort eût été intentionnel… Goyle était trop stupide pour réussir quoi que ce soit. Mais quelqu'un avait pu se servir du garçon pour lui nuire…

L'une des leçons utiles que son père lui avait apprises.

La paranoïa est une vertu pour la survie en milieu hostile.

Deuxième leçon : où qu'il soit, il se trouvait en milieu hostile… même chez lui.

Le bruit d'une chaise repoussée ne lui fit pas relever les yeux. Le Gryffondor partait… tant mieux.

Une ombre tomba sur lui tandis que quelqu'un s'asseyait à ses côtés.

Un bref regard lui confirma que Nelville venait de prendre place à _sa_ table, dans _son_ espace vital et avait posé le coude sur _ses_ livres.

" Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir invité, " fit-il froidement.

Zen ! Ne pas s'énerver !

Ne pas _Adava Kadavrer_ le téméraire !

" Bonjour aussi Draco… "

" Je ne me souviens pas avoir gardé les cochons avec toi, alors dégage et cesse ces familiarités ! "

" Harry et Ron t'ont cherché un bon moment… "

" Et ils m'ont trouvé, " ricana l'adolescent se rappelant les quelques paroles cinglantes échangées au coin d'un couloir et les expressions offusquées des deux garçons devant ses sous entendus venimeux.

Longdubas sourit gentiment.

" Ils n'en ont pas parlé… Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu leur as dit. "

Draco releva la tête, agacé.

" A quoi joues-tu, Longdubas ? " siffla-t-il les yeux étrécis. " Si tu veux t'amuser avec un _ami_, vas trouver un Gryffondor de première année… ou peut-être un Poutssoufle… Ils ignoreront sans doute encore le genre d'empoté geignard et grassouillet que tu es ! "

Il se leva et rassembla ses affaires avant de baisser les yeux vers le blondinet au regard embué de larmes et aux traits cramoisis.

Il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire cruel comme il se penchait et caressait une joue arrondie.

" Je t'ai blessé, pauvre, pauvre Nelville ? Oh ! Vilain Draco ! "

Il se redressa moqueur.

" La prochaine fois tu apprendras à ne pas traîner dans mes pattes et à ne plus envahir mon espace vital, Gryffondor. "

Il ne se retourna pas en sortant de la bibliothèque, les traits figés en un masque glacé.

***

Nelville resta assis au même endroit un long moment, le regard fixé sur le bois de la table.

Ca faisait mal… mais…

S'il avait réussi à faire réagir Draco aussi violemment…

A le mettre à ce point sur la défensive…

Avec grand-ma, il avait un jour vu un dompteur de fauve. Il avait admiré l'homme et son courage face aux prédateurs.

Il avait eu l'occasion de lui parler après le spectacle. Grand-ma connaissait tant de monde que c'en était impressionnant pour une vieille dame comme elle.

Les lions étaient les plus paisibles mais avait tendance à s'emporter sans prévenir, il fallait avoir la volonté de leur tenir tête, de se montrer plus fort qu'eux.

Les tigres, quant à eux, étaient vicieux. Aux aguets du moindre signe de faiblesse, d'inattention, ils frappaient dans le dos, sur les côtés mais jamais de face.

Il avait ajouté qu'il fallait s'attendre à recevoir un coup de griffe ou de crocs à n'importe quel moment et se tenir prêt à encaisser.

Grand-ma, après cette brève conversation, lui avait bien fait comprendre que les seuls animaux qu'il dompterait – elle vivante – ne dépasseraient pas la taille d'un gros matou… et encore.

Draco avait en lui la violence du lion et, comme les tigres, frappait là où le bât blessait, utilisant les techniques les plus déloyales pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Le petit blond sourit en se levant.

Il ne s'était pas montré assez prudent et avait reçu un coup de griffe… Il en recevrait d'autres très probablement mais au moins, il serait plus averti…

Sortant, il aperçut une ombre sinueuse du coin de l'œil mais ne vit rien lorsqu'il tourna la tête.

Sans doute son imagination.

***

Debout devant la porte de ses appartements, Severus Rogue fulminait. Où était passé cet imbécile heureux ?

Il ne pouvait pas partir à sa recherche maintenant… il attirerait trop l'attention.

Dumblemore devenait réellement gâteux…

Il devait l'être pour lui avoir demander, à lui, Rogue, de veiller sur _lui_.

Et par dessus le marché, lui envoyer cet – il fronça les narines en une expression pincée de dégoût – invité surprise et malvenu !

" Oh ! Severus "

Il reconnaîtrait n'importe où cette voix moqueuse.

" Tu m'attendais ? C'est trop mignon… "

" Black ! " cracha-t-il avec une haine non dissimulée en se tournant vers l'autre homme.

Haine pareille à la sienne qui se refléta dans les yeux bleus – enfoncés dans leurs orbites par les épreuves – de son _protégé_.

Tremblant de rage contenue et se maîtrisant pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'insolent, il se contenta de lui indiquer la porte de son bras tendu et raidi par l'indignation.

Sirius passa devant lui avec un sourire goguenard et le directeur des Serpentard dut se maîtriser pour ne pas le faire rentrer à coups de pieds dans le derrière.

" Où étais-tu ? " siffla-t-il lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux.

" J'avais un petit creux. Ce que tu me ramènes n'est pas ce que j'appellerais de copieux repas… "

" Ce sont des plats tout à fait normaux ! "

" Ouais, c'est ça… En tout cas, les cuisines n'ont pas changé… "

Severus retint un soupir d'exaspération.

" Bien… Je vois que tu es toujours brillant… dans la stupidité crasse ! "

Le fugitif se retourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus brillants de colère.

" T'es-tu posé une seule fois la question de ce qui arriverait si quelqu'un te voyait… ou pire te reconnaissait ? Non, évidemment ! Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi insouciant et égoïste ! "

Sirius força un sourire insolent sur ses lèvres, ses pupilles réduites à deux épingles à cheveux.

Apparemment, il avait touché juste.

" Oh… Voyez qui me parle d'égoïsme ! Severus Rogue en personne ! "

" Moi au moins, je n'ai jamais tenté de te tuer en utilisant un 'ami'… Si du moins, tu considérais Lupin comme tel, " ajouta-t-il une lueur cruelle jouant dans ses yeux noirs.

" Tais-toi ! "

" Quant à ton filleul… Je suis certain qu'il serait follement heureux, si des détraqueurs débarquaient ici et te donnaient le dernier baiser… Je suis sûr qu'il ne demande que ça après la mort de Diggory ! "

Un choc l'atteignit à la mâchoire et il recula d'un pas pour ne pas tomber avant de porter la main à son visage avec un rictus sarcastique.

" Tais-toi… " souffla finalement l'ancien maraudeur, les yeux baissés sur son poing crispé et secoué de tremblements.

" Réfléchis la prochaine fois que tu voudras te dégourdir les jambes. "

" Severus ? Sirius ? "

Ce dernier se raidit et se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix rauque qui venait de s'élever.

" Remus… "

Rogue grogna, il l'avait presque oublié celui-là.

Le châtain se tenait dans d'encadrement du petit vestibule dans lequel ils se trouvaient, la robe davantage rapiécée que la dernière fois, le teint gris et malade et des ombres sous ses yeux courant jusqu'au creux de ses joues.

" Hum… Si vous tenez tellement à vous battre, je suppose que vous aimeriez le faire dans un endroit moins étroit… "

Black eut la bonne grâce de rougir avant de rejoindre son ami, évitant son regard, suivi du maître de potion.

Il avait dû entendre leurs paroles, c'était inévitable mais rien ne se lisait dans ses doux yeux dorés ni dans son petit sourire omniprésent.

Note pour plus tard : ne jamais jouer au poker avec ce type !

" Que fais-tu ici ? " demanda abruptement l'animagus.

L'expression du loup-garou ne changea pas.

" Le directeur m'a… invité à passer quelques temps à Poudlard… "

Severus fronça les sourcils.

Avec l'annonce du retour de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, une véritable psychose s'était levée et certaines créatures magiques s'étaient faites lyncher…

Dumbledore avait probablement voulu éviter au meilleur spécialiste de défense contre le mal de la génération 'maraudeurs' de se retrouver au bout d'une corde.

Sans son incapacité mensuelle et sa mauvaise santé, Lupin aurait fait un auror d'exception… il était bien obligé de le reconnaître.

De mauvaise grâce et avec des pieds de plomb… mais il le reconnaissait.

Il dépassa les deux anciens complices en farces diverses et de mauvais goût, se dirigeant vers un petit bar où la bouteille de cognac lui tendait les bras.

" Black… montre ta chambre à Lupin… Il restera avec toi et t'empêchera de faire trop de conneries… Ca me fera des vacances… "

Et sans attendre leur réaction, il entra dans son bureau, claquant la porte.

Il avait besoin de se détendre un peu…

***

La salle commune des Serpentards à cette heure n'était guère peuplée et les rares étudiants encore debout ne prirent pas le risque de commenter l'arrivée tardive d'un Draco Malefoy manifestement pas d'humeur jouasse.

Avec un regard méprisant, le blond balaya la salle du regard avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs sans un mot.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter faire causette et apparemment cela en soulageait plus d'un, sourit-il intérieurement comme des conversations étouffées reprenaient dans son dos.

Sans bruit, il rejoignit son lit et, se déshabillant rapidement, se glissa sous les couvertures, après avoir soufflé un sort de protection basique.

Quiconque s'approcherait de son lit à moins de cinquante centimètres se retrouverait recouvert de glu rose fluo… à la condition qu'il ou elle ait réussi à passer la barrière protectrice qu'il avait érigée autour de lui.

On n'est jamais trop prudent…

Fermant les yeux, il laissa son esprit dériver…

Son père devenait de plus en plus impatient et les plaidoiries sa mère ne parviendrait bientôt plus à retarder l'inévitable…

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2

__

Titre : Le temps des choix

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : Dark, angst, lemon très sombre, à la limite du NCS

Source : Harry Potter

****

Le temps des choix

****

II

Assis dans un fauteuil, dans la pénombre, Rogue berçait en son giron une bouteille de whisky, indifférent aux éclats de voix qui lui étaient parvenus quelques instants plus tôt.

Les retrouvailles de Black et Lupin…

Touchant…

Il n'avait pas entendu le loup-garou répondre aux accusations du fugitif comme à son habitude il n'avait pas élevé le ton, laissant son vis-à-vis s'égosiller tout son saoul avant de répondre avec ce calme tellement irritant.

Par contre, il avait clairement entendu peu après la porte de la chambre d'ami claquer…

Il ricana Black ne changerait jamais malgré les années passées à Azkaban il quittait toujours un argument pour "bouder" lorsqu'il n'avait pas le dessus...

Vingt-quatre ans plus tôt, il avait découvert ce trait de caractère après une dispute d'écoliers asticoter le brun jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et parte en claquant à terre ou hors de leurs gonds tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main était devenu un jeu.

Un jeu qui était allé trop loin…

Quelques coups polis retentirent soudain à sa porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre et que la silhouette trop mince de Lupin ne se faufile à l'intérieur.

" Severus ? Je peux entrer ? "

Ce dernier grogna.

Que voulait le loup ?

" Tu y es déjà, abruti. "

Il pouvait voir l'ancien professeur de Défense contre le Mal – le seul qu'il y ait eu de valable depuis des années à Poudlard, il fallait bien l'admettre – cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité et le repérer dans son fauteuil.

" Je prends ça pour un oui… "

" Que veux-tu ? "

Le châtain s'avança, ses yeux dorés brillant doucement dans le noir.

" Sirius s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et hum… j'ai pensé que je te pourrai te demander comment tu allais, je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion. "

C'était vrai…

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, Rogue l'avait poussé à l'intérieur de ses appartements en lui enjoignant de rester tranquille et surtout hors de son chemin puis, l'avait superbement ignoré… jusqu'à ce que Sirius revienne de sa petite expédition nocturne et culinaire.

" Je vais bien… "

" Sirius m'a dit… que tu avais repris ton ancien rôle auprès du directeur… "

" Il a dit ça ? "

Ca ne l'étonnait pas, Sirius avait dû pigmenter le tout de sous-entendus venimeux...

" Oui... "

Lupin passa l'obstacle de la petite table de salon – qui trônait au centre de la pièce – sans se prendre les pieds dedans au grand désappointement du professeur de potion, affalé dans son fauteuil et sur qui l'alcool ingurgité commençait à faire effet.

" Et ? "

" Et rien… Nous avons chacun notre rôle dans cette guerre…

" Vraiment ? Et quel est le tien alors ? "

Remus sourit sans répondre avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

" Défense contre le mal, je suppose… Partie pratique… "

Severus ricana à nouveau avant d'avaler une longue goulée à même le goulot et de tendre la bouteille à son compagnon indésiré.

***

Le silence régnait sur le dortoir, troublé seulement par quelques ronflement et marmonnement nocturnes.

Pourtant, Draco Malfoy ne dormait pas les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait le plafond en maudissant cet accès d'insomnie.

Désactivant ses sorts de protection, il enfila un pantalon et un sweat-shirt noirs par dessus son pyjama avant de sortir sans bruit des quartiers dévolus aux étudiants de serpentards.

Il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air…

De respirer…

De réfléchir…

Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer lors des prochaines vacances, ce qu'il commettrait dans le seul but de venir à bout de son père…

Son premier meurtre…

Et il savait déjà qui serait la victime… qu'elle ne se défendrait pas…

Ce serait facile…

Il renifla… trop facile mais Lucius Malfoy payerait... et le responsable de toute cette comédie payerait aussi.

Le vent nocturne sur son visage interrompit son train de pensée et il contempla le vide qui s'étendait au delà du toit de la tour avec fascination.

Un mouvement à sa droite le fit soupirer avec exaspération.

Pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cette école…

Quelques paroles cinglantes sur le bout des lèvres, il se retourna avant de siffler.

" Toi ! "

" J'allais dire la même chose… Que fais-tu là ? "

" Et toi ? Je devrais alerter Finch… "

" Tu as déjà essayé avec Harry, tout ce que tu as récolté c'est une retenue. "

Le blond se renfrogna.

" Hn… "

" C'est assez grand pour deux, ici… Ton espace vital ne risque rien… "

Depuis quand Longdubas avait-il le sens de la répartie ?

" Tu prends la place de deux élèves, abruti ! "

C'était bas mais il était trop tard pour chercher réplique plus adaptée…

" Tsss... Mauvaise langue. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici ? "

Et depuis quand savait-il rester impavide sous ses persiflages ?

__

" Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Nelville Longdubas ? "

" Ca te regarde ? Toi non plus, après tout… "

" C'est vrai, " sourit Nelville avant de s'asseoir sur un muret.

Luttant contre l'esquisse de sourire qui lui tiraillait le coin des lèvres, Draco s'y installa à son tour.

Sans doute était-ce la paix qui régnait sur le toit, le silence apaisant… il n'avait pas envie de les troubler par un éclat…

" Je pensais que tu avais compris, tout à l'heure, " fit-il sans regarder son compagnon. " Je ne connais pas ce que tu appelles amitié, ça n'existe pas… "

" Si tu le dis… "

" Je ne veux pas être ton ami ! "

" Tu pourrais… "

" Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. "

Le gryffondor haussa les épaules.

" Ce n'est pas grave… "

" Idiot… "

Aucun des deux garçons n'ajouta quoi que ce soit après ça, se contentant de profiter du silence de la nuit.

***

Sirius secoua la tête.

Que faisait Remus ici ?

Dumblemore n'avait-il pas d'autres endroits où l'envoyer ?

Aucun aussi sûr que Poudlard, dut-il bien admettre, avec un grognement dégoûté.

Et maintenant, le loup-garou était à nouveau à portée de Rogue...

Et… il devait bien l'admettre, il était jaloux.

Remus était à lui !

Rien qu'à lui même s'il ne le savait pas... et entendre les arguments raisonnables qu'il avait émis en la faveur du serpentard lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'évincer pour la deuxième fois l'avait mis hors de lui.

Il avait préféré battre en retraite avant de laisser la jalousie et la colère lui faire commettre un acte qu'il aurait regretté après…

Il s'était un peu calmé lorsqu'il avait claqué la porte de sa chambre mais entendre quelques instants plus tard la porte de sa Némésis s'ouvrir puis, se fermer avait relancé sa fureur et il lui avait fallu toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas ressortir battre l'autre serpent comme plâtre, prendre Lupin là où il se trouvait, le marquer comme sien…

Dans la salle de bain, il croisa son reflet dans la glace et sursauta en voyant ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents, enfin redevenues blanches... à la manière d'un chien défendant son os…

Non, défendant son territoire, plutôt…

Secouant à nouveau la tête, il se détourna, s'affairant à faire couler l'eau de son bain, les sourcils froncés et les mains légèrement tremblantes…

Azkaban avait fait de lui une bête fauve...

***

Remus renifla la bouteille avant de boire une petite gorgée.

" Il est fort… de la bonne qualité… "

Dans son fauteuil, le maître des potions se fendit d'un reniflement méprisant.

" Profites en, Lupin ! Ca ne doit pas t'arriver souvent… "

Le châtain ne releva pas l'insulte.

" En effet… C'est gentil de ta part de me faire partager… "

Rogue lui arracha la bouteille des mains, la vidant d'un coup avant de la lancer en direction du loup-garou.

L'alcool aidant, il ne l'atteignit pas à la tête comme il l'avait voulu – tout pour effacer ce petit sourire omniprésent – mais à l'épaule, le déséquilibrant assez pour le faire tomber.

" Ferme-la, le clébard ! "

Le brun se leva, tanguant comme tout un équipage en permission et tenta de relever l'autre homme qui le fixait un peu choqué.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai partagé une bonne bouteille avec toi… Quel gâchis ! "

Remus ferma les yeux sur un petit soupir douloureux.

" Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça, Severus… " fit-il avant de se redresser, soutenant son compagnon, ivre.

" M'en fous ! Tu… "

Les yeux du professeur se plissèrent soudain et il saisit son vis-à-vis par le col, l'attirant à lui, le regard brûlant de haine.

" Tu m'as dénié, Lupin ! Tu as fait confiance à Potter et Black plus qu'à moi… Tu m'as menti ! Tu as laissé Black se servir de toi contre moi ! Tu m'as trompé ! "

Il le repoussa, le faisant trébucher sur la table du salon qu'il renversa dans sa chute.

" Alors ne me parle plus du passé, loup-garou… en ce qui me concerne, rien ne s'est jamais passé, tu n'es qu'une créature répugnante et dangereuse pour les élèves… A la moindre perte de contrôle, je t'abattrai… N'en doute pas ! "

Etait-ce une lueur douloureuse qui brillait dans les prunelles mordorées ?

A travers les vapeurs de l'alcool, Rogue sentit une joie malsaine l'envahir et il s'abaissa, se retenant au fauteuil pour ne pas tomber, avant de gifler le châtain.

" J'aurais dû le faire quand j'en ai eu l'occasion… en même temps que Black ! "

Il vacilla soudain et ses yeux se brouillèrent avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur son compagnon.

Ce dernier grogna comme le maître des potions donnait sur son épaule meurtrie et resta immobile sous lui, l'estomac se tordant douloureusement sous une averse de sentiments contradictoires, avant de le repousser doucement.

" Tu bois trop, Severus, " murmura-t-il. " Tu perds ton contrôle… "

Soulevant le brun, il le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit avant de lui retirer ses bottes et de rabattre les couvertures sur lui.

Il resta immobile un instant, à regarder les traits au repos de Rogue, paisibles et détendus… déchargés du poids des années, des épreuves et de la haine.

" Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça, Severus… Pardonne-moi, " chuchota-t-il en repoussant ses cheveux hors de son visage.

Avec un soupir, il se releva et sortit des appartements de son ancien collègue.

***

Sirius soupira et disparut sous l'eau savonneuse avant de reparaître, ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur son crâne. Il était temps qu'il sorte de la baignoire ou des nageoires allaient lui pousser…

Attrapant le pommeau de la douche, il se rinça avant de sortir et de s'enrouler dans une serviette et d'entortiller ses mèches trempées dans une autre.

Depuis sa fuite d'Azkaban, se laver était devenu une véritable obsession – à côté de celle de se venger de Peter et de protéger Harry, évidemment.

Il frotta vigoureusement ses cheveux avant d'enfiler un pantalon et de jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte donnant sur le salon commun.

Se mordillant les lèvres, il passa dans l'autre pièce et s'immobilisa face à la silhouette endormie dans un fauteuil, sentant sa colère remonter à la surface et se résistant pas à la tentation de donner du pied dans la jambe immobile de l'autre homme.

Ce dernier se réveilla immédiatement et soupira.

" Bonjour, Sirius… Quelle heure est-il ? " demanda Remus en sauvant son tibia.

" Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu passerais la nuit chez lui… "

Le châtain passa la main sur son visage, se frottant les yeux et se massant le front.

" Il ne m'a pas offert de chambre… "

" Alors tu dors dans le salon ? "

" Ca ne me dérange pas. "

" Moi si ! " cria le fugitif faisant sursauter son interlocuteur.

Il le saisit par le bras et le força à se lever.

__

" A moi ! "

Lupin grimaça comme son épaule meurtrie protestait et se dégagea.

" Calme-toi, Sirius ! "

Ce dernier l'attrapa par la nuque et le tira à lui avant de le pousser vers sa chambre et de le guider à l'intérieur.

" Hum… Sirius, c'est très gentil de ta part mais je t'assure que… "

Il s'interrompit sous le regard furieux que lui lança son ami.

" Ecoute, je ne veux pas que nous nous disputions encore, d'accord ? "

__

" Vous êtes enfin seul… Juste toi et lui… Et l'autre dans sa chambre… Prends-le ! Prends-le avant que ce serpent ne te le vole encore ! Marque-le ! A toi ! "

S'avançant lentement, Sirius ne répondit pas, tandis que Remus plissait les yeux sans pour autant reculer.

" A moi ! "

Sur ces simples paroles, il prit la tête de son compagnon et l'embrassa, sa langue perçant, fouillant, s'appropriant, jusqu'à s'attirer un gémissement de protestation de la part de son partenaire.

" Non, Sirius… Pourquoi ? "

Ses lèvres ne quittant jamais le visage du loup garou, il le fit reculer jusqu'au lit où il le fit basculer.

Réalisant ce que l'ancien prisonnier avait en tête, Remus plaqua ses mains contre son torse et le repoussa.

" J'ai dit non, Sirius ! "

Son ton sembla atteindre son ami car il s'immobilisa les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

" Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas toujours dit non… "

" C'était il y a longtemps, Sirius… Nous avons changé, nous ne sommes plus les mêmes… Ce serait une erreur de vouloir rejouer les rôles passés… Il s'est passé tant de choses… "

" Tu es à moi ! " gronda le brun d'une façon presque animale en ouvrant d'un geste sec la robe rapiécée du châtain.

Il couvrit les protestations de Remus de ses lèvres, ses mains découvrant son corps plus intimement qu'elles n'avaient jamais encore pu le faire.

" Ne proteste pas, Rem… Je t'ai toujours voulu… et _il_ s'est toujours mis entre toi et moi… Alors pas ce soir ! Ne me résiste pas ce soir ! "

Deux de ses doigts s'introduisirent dans la bouche de l'ancien professeur ne lui laissant le choix que de mordre ou de les accepter.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, se happèrent luttant pour dominer l'autre tandis que la main de Sirius se glissait dans le pantalon de son compagnon, se refermant sur une chair chaude et encore flacide.

Lupin sursauta, brisant le contact oculaire et perdant ainsi le combat.

Il ravala son air tandis que son futur amant libérait son sexe de son carcan de tissu, suivant des lèvres sa mâchoire puis, les courbes de sa gorge et de son épaule jusqu'à un premier mamelon.

Sirius gémit presque en le sentant frissonner et haleter sous lui, le forçant à s'arquer sous sa bouche et ses mains.

Le brun vint presque lui-même en le sentant de libérer mais se contentant de retirer ses doigts et de se placer entre ses jambes.

Groggy par les sensations qui l'avaient submergé, Remus ne protesta pas lorsqu'il le prépara, ne semblant revenir à lui que lorsqu'il le pénétra, tentant de le repousser.

En d'autre circonstances, l'animagi se serait montré doux, prévenant même mais la tension éprouvée plus tôt, les pensées presque animales l'envahissant et plus que tout la présence de sa Némésis, de son éternel rival dans la chambre voisine, le firent basculer dans une fièvre presque sauvage.

Il lui fallait marquer le loup-garou comme sien, le prendre sauvagement jusqu'à ce que sa marque soit imprimée si profondément en lui que plus personne ne puisse le lui contester…

Qu'il soit à lui…

Sien.

Il porta la main entre eux, réveillant le membre endormi, au rythme de ses coups de reins, forçant le plaisir à envahir les petits cris inarticulés et les sifflement essoufflés que Remus laissait échapper.

Ce dernier se contracta enfin autour de lui, les menant tout deux à la délivrance. Sirius se pencha le mordant brutalement, à la jonction de la nuque et de l'épaule, avant de rouler sur le côté, attirant son amant à lui en un baiser presque violent.

" A moi… "

Lupin ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui tourner le dos tandis que le brun le ramenait contre lui d'un bras autour de sa taille, s'endormant presque immédiatement.

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 3

__

Titre: Le temps des choix

Auteur: Gaëlle

Genre: Dark, angst

Source: Harry Potter

Note de l'auteur : Attention ! SPOILERS pour le cinquième livre… Ne pas lire si vous ne voulez pas savoir… ^^ 

****

Le temps des choix

****

III

Allongé dans le lit de Sirius, ce dernier le maintenant d'un bras possessif contre lui, Remus Lupin ne dormait pas. Les yeux fixés sur la pénombre qui l'entourait, il rejouait dans sa tête les différents moments de la soirée.

Son arrivée chez un Rogue tremblant de rage, l'altercation avec Sirius, les accusations de ce dernier, la fureur de Severus et celle de l'animagi qui avait mené à…

Le châtain ferma les yeux.

Plus de quinze ans plus tôt, ils avaient vécu ensemble et avaient plus d'une fois tenté de devenir plus intimes...

Mais la guerre faisait rage à l'époque et lorsque l'un était d'humeur, c'était l'autre qui épuisé s'endormait trop tôt…

Puis, Peter avait trahi, laissant les accusations retomber sur Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry… devenu depuis le Traître.

Remus s'était retrouvé seul, avait dû fuir.

Il était un loup-garou… une créature maléfique.

La répression avait été sanglante parmi les êtres magiques réputés dangereux et il avait fallu l'intervention d'une délégation menée par Dumbledore et McGonnagal pour que cela cesse…

Après cela, il était parti malgré les marques de sympathie de ses anciens amis, il lui fallait réfléchir, assimiler ce qui s'était passé.

La seule personne qu'il avait tentée de voir l'avait chassé avec un mépris et une colère proches de la haine.

Haine qui ne s'était pas apaisée au travers des années mais qu'il comprenait désormais mieux.

Severus avait été proche de lui lors de leurs études…

Ils étudiaient ensemble dans la bibliothèque et s'expliquaient l'un, l'autre les cours où ils avaient du mal à suivre.

Ils étaient devenus complices malgré les réticences de leurs amis et Lily les avait surnommés en secret les Roméo et Juliette de Poudlard.

Rogue l'avait embrassé pour la première fois en septième année…

Ce devait être la dernière.

Deux jours plus tard, James le sauvait des griffes d'un loup-garou enragé.

Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, se contentant de le fixer de loin avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

Un marmonnement derrière lui le fit revenir à l'instant présent comme Sirius l'embrassait dans le cou, laissant ses mains s'égarer sur sa peau, contre un mamelon qui durcit sous son attention.

Severus qui l'avait accusé de l'avoir dénié en faveur de Sirius et ce dernier qui…

" Non ! Sirius arrête maintenant ! "

Le brun s'interrompit et marmonna un instant avant de grogner d'une voix ensommeillée.

" Remus ? "

Le loup-garou se dégagea avant de s'asseoir et de grimacer comme une douleur lancinante traversait ses reins.

" Que s'est-il passé ? "

" Tu ne te rappelles pas ? "

" De… Oh… ça… "

Lupin sentit la colère menacer de le submerger.

" Oui, Sirius… _Oh… ça_ ! Je t'avais dit non… Tu te souviens ? Je ne voulais pas… Alors aies au moins la décence d'arrêter de sourire "

Il avait l'air content de lui en plus !

__

" A moi ! "

Les paroles de son compagnon retentirent dans son esprit et il étouffa un frisson…

***

Nelville jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'approcher soit si facile…

Et pourtant, le rencontrer sur le toit avait été tout à fait fortuit, non prémédité…

Il s'était exilé pour réfléchir, commémorer un évènement qu'il n'aimait pas évoquer…

La mort de ses parents.

Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours vivants mais… réduits à l'état de légumes, ils ne reconnaissaient même pas leur fils unique.

Il aurait préféré qu'ils ne survivent pas au C_rucio_ qui avait détruit leur esprit, leur conscience.

Au moins, ç'aurait été plus simple, plus facile de porter le deuil que d'espérer qu'ils lui reviennent un jour, un peu par miracle…

Parce qu'il l'aurait voulu assez fort…

Par la force de l'amour qu'ils lui portaient…

Par un nouveau sort inventé par un médicomage…

Grand-ma faisait tout pour l'empêcher de suivre leur voie, pour qu'il reste en sûreté…

Mais l'année précédente l'avait réveillé.

Les paroles de Fol Œil, même si ce dernier n'était qu'une pâle copie de l'original, avaient évoqué ses parents, ce qu'ils avaient accompli…

Elles leur avaient donné voix… substance…

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il leur en voulait… leur reprochait inconsciemment les risques qu'ils avaient pris et qui lui avaient volé leur présence.

Il avait compris pourquoi ils avaient choisi de courir malgré tout ces risques… parce qu'ils le devaient, qu'il fallait faire quelque chose…

Et l'année précédente, Harry avait tenu tête seul face à Celui dont il ne faut pas prononcer le nom… Voldemort – là, c'était dit !

Cédric était mort…

Et le Ministère n'avait rien voulu entendre, il avait entendu à la radio Fudge et ses collègues démentir les allégations de Dumbledore.

Cela l'avait mis dans une fureur noire.

Ils ne faisaient rien...

Ses parents avaient donné plus que leur vie, leur identité pour venir à bout de ce fléau et de ses Mangemorts mais Fudge et toute sa clique se à voir que le danger était de retour…

Ils appliquaient la politique de l'autruche.

Il fallait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose...

Il savait qu'Harry agirait, les fidèles de Dumbledore aussi…

Mais est-ce que ce serait assez ?

Il était enfin prêt à prendre ses responsabilités…

Lorsque grand-ma lui avait interdit de ne serait-ce que penser à devenir Auror, il lui avait répliqué qu'il ferait ce qu'il devrait faire… parce que si tout le monde se cachait, ils auraient perdu la lutte avant même de la commencer.

Grand-ma n'avait rien répliqué.

Elle lui avait semblé un peu malade le reste des vacances et il s'était senti un peu coupable mais n'était pas revenu sur sa décision.

Parce que c'était ce qu'il devait faire…

Draco, quant à lui, était étrange, difficile à cerner…

Néanmoins fascinant, même s'ils risquaient bien de se retrouver sur des bords différents d'ici peu.

Il n'était pas naïf au point de l'ignorer mais… le blond semblait tellement différent…

Peut-être l'espoir était-il permis…

Il avait été surpris de le voir débouler sur le toit – il n'était donc pas le seul à souffrir d'insomnie cette nuit dans Poudlard – et encore plus de le voir accepter sa présence sans trop ruer dans les brancards.

" Il commence à faire tard, " fit-il doucement.

" Je ne te retiens pas. "

" Je sais… Mais nous avons Potions demain matin, " répliqua le petit blond en se levant.

Il se fendit d'un sourire en coin.

" Et Rogue n'aime pas les retardataires, surtout si Umbridge décide d'inspecter son cours… "

Son compagnon ne répondit pas, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées mais il le vit hocher de la tête avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans les escaliers menant aux couloirs de l'école.

***

Les yeux ouverts sur le plafond, Severus Rogue non plus ne dormait pas.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Cette pression de plus en plus insupportable sur sa vessie ou le cri de Lupin.

Immobile sur son lit, il avait étouffé dans l'œuf le réflexe de courir à sa porte avant de se lever et d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Elle était commune mais chacune des deux portes se fermait de l'intérieur et il avait dû siffler un _"Alohomora"_ pour voir la sienne s'ouvrir et le laisser enfin rejoindre les toilettes.

Celle donnant sur la chambre de l'animagi était restée entrouverte et des sons étouffés en provenait.

Le directeur de la maison Serpentard, l'inaccessible et asexué Severus Rogue s'était senti rougir comme un adolescent bourgeonnant.

Il aurait dû repartir mais il n'en avait rien fait, s'approchant de l'ouverture.

Il n'avait pas vu l'expression de Black, n'ayant droit qu'à son dos, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau pâle, à ses furieux coups de reins.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner sous l'impression de sauvagerie et de puissance qui se dégageait de sa silhouette pourtant toujours décharnée.

Fasciné malgré lui, il avait laissé son regard dériver vers le visage de Lupin, ses paupières crispées… les petits sifflements de douleur qui lui échappaient…

Ses yeux suivirent un instant l'unique larme qui coulait le long d'une joue pâle avant de suivre l'arc que son corps formait sous celui de Black, jusqu'à ses cuisses écartées, maintenues douloureusement écartelées par les doigts de l'animagi qui s'enfonçaient cruellement dans la chair tendre.

A cette vue, il avait senti une chaleur malsaine naître dans son bas ventre et seul un effort de volonté l'avait empêché de s'avancer à découvert.

Ce n'était pas un acte d'amour, c'était davantage un viol…

Il aurait dû réagir, les séparer…

Crucioser Black pour lui avoir à nouveau pris ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Il était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte jusqu'à ce que le fugitif se libère et roule sur le côté.

Son pantalon soudain trop étroit, il s'était détourné, évitant le regard de Lupin en reculant dans les ombres.

Il était revenu dans sa chambre et était resté face à son lit un instant la pression dans son bas ventre le faisant trembler, une fièvre impétueuse l'envahissant, avant de s'allonger à nouveau, se refusant à la soulager.

Comme une pénitence.

Sa pénitence.

Près de deux heures avaient passé, pourtant il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil.

Avec un soupir, il se retourna sur le ventre avant de redresser la tête comme un raclement discret se faisait entendre à sa porte.

***

Sirius se pencha en avant et saisit son compagnon par l'épaule, l'empêchant de reculer avant de l'embrasser.

Remus secoua la tête.

" Ca suffit, Sirius! Tu en as assez fait. "

Il ne criait plus, se contentant d'utiliser cette voix calme et raisonnable qui était devenue la sienne des années auparavant, masquant ses émotions comme ses traits reprenaient une expression neutre.

" Non, toi arrête !

Le brun le bascula sur le lit les dents découvertes.

" Je veux que tu arrête… Arrête ! … Arrête ! "

Chaque mot, ponctué d'une gifle, résonnait comme une litanie, un mantra maintes et maintes fois répétés.

Avec un cri étranglé, le châtain intercepta la main de son compagnon, n'échappant pas au coup mais l'empêchant de le frapper à nouveau.

" Arrête de te cacher comme ça ! Je ne le supporte plus, Remus ! Ne te cache pas de moi ! "

" Sirius… "

Choqué, le loup-garou le regarda un moment sans réagir, laissant le membre captif lui échapper.

Les doigts de l'ancien prisonnier se crispèrent sur ses cheveux, lui arrachant une protestation inarticulée.

" Ne te cache pas de moi, Remus ! Tu es à moi ! Ils m'ont pris tous mes souvenirs… Je n'ai rien pu garder de toi à part… à part… "

Sa voix s'étrangla soudain et ses yeux bleus brillèrent avant que des larmes amères ne coulent le long de ses pommettes toujours saillantes.

" A part que je t'ai cru capable de nous trahir… Que moi je t'ai trahi pour te garder, pour que lui ne te prenne pas parce que je ne supportais pas de te perdre ! Je n'ai plus de souvenirs des Maraudeurs… Juste que Lily et James sont morts par ma faute, que Harry est orphelin parce que je n'ai pas su les protéger, que Peter nous a trahi, que tu es resté le dernier à te rappeler ! Je n'ai plus de souvenirs que de mes parents, de… mon père et ma mère… de Bellatrix… Tu es à moi, Remus ! Ne te cache plus de moi, je ne le supporte pas ! Ne te cache plus, ne me mens plus ! "

Il relâcha sa prise sur les mèches du châtain, comme surpris par sa tirade, et recula, laissant la place à l'autre homme de se redresser.

Ce dernier le fixa un long moment, le regardant d'abord détourner les yeux, puis, se tortiller sur place mis mal à l'aise par l'intensité contenue dans ses iris dorés.

" Le Remus que tu cherches n'existe plus, Sirius, " fit-il enfin d'une voix monocorde. " Il est mort en même temps que James et Lily. Je ne peux pas t'aider… Je le voudrais mais je ne peux pas… "

Il recula devant la main tendue, évitant le contact, avant de se lever et d'enfiler son pantalon que le brun avait jeté à terre.

" Ne m'approche plus, s'il te plait... Je ne peux rien pour toi… "

" Charmante scène de rupture ! " lança soudain une voix sarcastique.

Rogue qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu entrer – perdus dans leurs détresses respectives – se tenait accoudé dans l'entrée et applaudissait, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

" Toi ! " rugit Sirius hors de lui et prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

" Couché, Black ! Dumbledore veut nous voir… Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller, le vieux fou pourrait apprécier la vue mais j'ai des critères plus élevés que ça ! "

Il s'effaça un instant, laissant Lupin sortir avant de dédier un sourire triomphant à l'animagi et de claquer la porte.

Resté seul, le brun se laissa retomber sur le matelas la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux comme ces derniers piquaient suspicieusement.

Il avait tout gâché.

Il avait à nouveau perdu Remus…

Avec un soupir, il se releva et passa un pantalon avant d'enfiler une robe noire par-dessus.

Il le savait pourtant…

Il le savait pourtant que se jeter sur son ami comme une bête en rut n'était pas la chose à faire…

Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, résister à l'impulsion…

Remus était à lui, il fallait le marquer comme tel.

Mais à présent…

Il ne savait plus…

***

Severus fixa un moment le dos du châtain qui, accroupi devant son vieux sac, en avait ressorti un pull noir échancré en plus ou moins bon état et une paire de bottines dépareillées.

Sentant le regard du professeur de potions sur lui, le châtain les enfila rapidement avant de se relever et de faire face à son compagnon.

" C'était ma dernière robe mettable, je n'en ai plus d'autres… " fit-il d'un ton d'excuse, son petit sourire se mettant en place automatiquement.

" Et donc tu t'es reporté sur des vêtements moldus ? " constata le Serpentard d'un ton traînant.

" Ce sont les seuls que j'ai réussi à sauver… "

Le loup-garou n'avait pas abordé les circonstances de sa venue à Poudlard et le professeur de potion ne s'était pas soucié d'approfondir le sujet.

" Peu importe… "

Rogue se détourna et rejoignant le bar se versa un verre de whisky, après un instant d'hésitation il en remplit un deuxième qu'il tendit à son compagnon.

Ce dernier ne fit d'abord pas mine de le prendre avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer.

" Merci…

" Tu as une tête de déterré… Je n'ai pas envie que Dumbledore se pose des questions. Il se mêle déjà de trop de choses… "

Le silence retomba après ça et tous deux sirotèrent leur boisson, le directeur de la maison Serpentard fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils.

" Le vieux fou nous attend... Que fait donc Black ? "

" Je te manquais déjà ? " répliqua l'intéressé, habillé de pieds en cape, un sourire moqueur courant sur ses lèvres.

Son regard tomba sur le châtain semblant vouloir le brûler sur place sans que ce dernier n'en paraisse troublé, une expression calme et impavide gravée sur ses traits fatigués.

" Dans tes rêves, le clébard ! Allons-y ! "

A suivre


	4. Chapitre 4

__

Titre: Le temps des choix

Auteur: Gaëlle

Genre: Dark, angst

Source: Harry Potter

Note de l'auteur : Attention ! SPOILERS pour le cinquième livre… Ne pas lire si vous ne voulez pas savoir… ^^ 

****

Le temps des choix

****

IV

Dumbledore regarda alternativement les trois hommes assis devant lui et retint l'envie de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

Il avait espéré que la présence de Remus allégerait l'atmosphère tendue entre Rogue et Sirius mais s'il devait se fier aux ecchymoses qui fleurissaient sur ses joues, il fallait croire que cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

" Désolé de vous convoquer si tard mais… Nous avons dernièrement subi quelques pression… discrètes évidemment, de la part de Mangemorts et… J'ai décidé de renforcer les défenses de Poudlard avec l'aide d'un collaborateur… Severus et Remus, je vous demande d'aller le chercher. Quant à vous, Sirius… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici… Patmol manque énormément à Harry… ? "

L'animagi qui fixait le châtain comme s'il espérait creuser des trous dans sa nuque par la seule force de son regard releva les yeux avant de hocher la tête apparemment davantage détendu.

" Evidemment, " continua le directeur, " Il faudra faire attention à ne pas vous faire remarquer par le professeur Umbridge… Nous ne voudrions pas que notre ami Fudges s'inquiète, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Pourquoi ne vient-il pas de lui-même ? " demanda abruptement Rogue en revenant sur le sujet qui l'intéressait. Il ne sait pas '_transplaner'_ ? "

Sa voix s'était chargée de mépris.

Il avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles… Ainsi le vieux fou projetait de laisser Black se promener librement sous le nez d'un agent du Ministère ?

Il était réellement devenu sénile…

" A vrai dire, si… Mais notre ami s'est attiré de puissants ennemis et n'ose pas trop user de la magie tant qu'il est sur leur territoire, de peur de représailles. "

" Pourquoi ne le quitte-t-il pas tout simplement ? "

" Il est surveillé… "

" Directeur ? " intervint Lupin de sa voix à la fois douce et rauque. " Si vous nous parliez un peu de lui ? Qui est-il ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Où vit-il ? Et surtout qui sont ses fameux ennemis ? "

" Un travail d'extraction, quoi, " l'interrompit Severus. " Je ne vois pas en quoi le loup-garou me sera utile… "

L'intéressé ne sembla pas relever l'insulte… du moins, rien ne parut sur son masque de polie indifférence.

" A vrai dire, Remus sera probablement indispensable à cette opération, Severus… Vous aurez besoin de ses talents en Défense contre le Mal. "

***

Difficile à croire mais le gryffondor était de meilleure compagnie que la plupart de ses compagnons, renifla Draco en s'étirant.

Il jeta un dernier regard empli de regret sur le paysage nocturne qui l'entourait avant de disparaître par la trappe qui le ramènerait dans les couloirs de l'école.

Ce petit intermède lui avait fait du bien, il devait le reconnaître... comme à chaque fois qu'il se réfugiait sur la tour…

Des chuchotements dans le couloir le firent s'immobiliser, les sourcils froncés, avant de se détendre.

Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, il franchit le coin, se dressant en face des deux garçons qui s'étaient arrêtés, une grimace d'appréhension aux lèvres.

" Eh bien Potter… Toujours en bonne compagnie, " siffla-t-il à l'attention du rouquin qui serra les poings. " Tiens, je ne vois pas Granger, " remarqua-t-il.

Ron et Harry retrouvèrent vite de leur superbe en constatant qu'il n'était pas Finch... ou pire, Rogue.

" Ben Malefoy ? Ils sont où tes gorilles ? T'as pas peur d'attraper froid s'ils ne te mouchent pas le nez ? " répliqua le brun.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre à l'insulte, il s'ennuyait déjà.

" Mais oui Potter, c'est ça… On leur dira… "

Son sourire s'élargissant, il fit un geste du menton en direction des sucreries qui dépassaient des poches des deux gryffondors.

" Tsktsktsk… Potter, Potter, Potter… Tu ferais tout pour quelques douceurs, n'est-ce pas ? Note, c'est compréhensible, " ajouta-t-il faussement compatissant. " Tu n'y as pas eu droit petit… Pauvre, pauvre, pauvre petit Harry… Quel dommage de grandir sans mère… Celle de Weasley fait-elle un bon substitut ? Elle te donne le sein ? "

Ron poussa un rugissement outragé et se rua sur le jeune homme plus léger et plus petit que lui qui l'évita et le fit tomber d'un coup de pied vicieux.

" Laisse-le ! " protesta le brun en le repoussant. " Moi au moins, il y a des gens qui m'aiment ! On n'en peut pas dire autant de certains ! " ajouta-t-il en aidant son ami à se relever. " Ton père t'a-t-il jamais montré un peu de tendresse ? Et ta mère ? Pareille à lui, hein ! Moi au moins, mes parents m'aimaient ! "

Le sourire de Draco ne vacilla pas tandis qu'il prenait une pose insolente, un poing sur la hanche.

" Mais Potter… je ne veux pas qu'on m'aime ! Que veux-tu que je m'encombre de pareilles bêtises ? "

Un miaulement aigre fit sursauter les trois garçons.

Lentement, ils se tournèrent vers Miss Teigne qui les regardait assise au milieu du couloir.

" Oh m… " commença Ron.

" Que se passe-t-il ici ? " rugit la voix du concierge, l'interrompant. " Attendez un peu que je vous mette la main dessus, petites racailles ! "

" Chacun pour soi, " siffla Draco en se faufilant entre ses deux Némésis et disparaissant dans une coursive annexe, rapidement suivi par ses compagnons nocturnes.

***

" Tu vas vraiment partir avec ce serpent ? "

Remus ne releva pas la tête, pliant les vêtements qu'il avait récupéré dans la chambre de Sirius pendant que l'animagi se disputait une nouvelle fois avec Rogue dans le salon.

Le temps que le serpentard crache sa dernière goutte de venin, le châtain était revenu et chipotait avec son sac à dos, tentant de ne pas chiffonner ses affaires plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

" Je pars à Boston avec Severus, en effet… Tu as entendu Dumbledore, non ? "

" Eh bien moi, je ne veux pas, je veux que tu restes ici. "

__

" Avec moi… A moi… "

Le loup-garou secoua la tête, un peu agacé.

" Je ne pense pas que tu aies ton mot à dire, Sirius… Le directeur nous a donné à tous des tâches précises… Ne me touche pas ! " prévint-il comme son compagnon tendait la main dans sa direction.

Sirius la laissa retomber à ses côtés.

Son compagnon laissa échapper un discret soupir, il aurait voulu être déjà parti, fuir la présence de son… ami…

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé, d'abord trop choqué et puis, surpris par les évènements.

Il ne voulait pas y penser… repoussait l'échéance.

" Je devrais partir avec vous… "

Boston…

" Et laisser Harry ? "

Le brun ne répondit pas, serrant les dents.

" Lupin, nous partons ! "

Rogue était sorti de sa chambre en vêtements civils moldus comme ceux de son ancien collègue.

Dumbledore lui avait trouvé des vêtement assez rapidement et Remus devait bien avouer que le directeur avait du goût.

Tout de noir vêtu, le professeur de potions portait un jeans et une chemise de soie dont le dernier bouton restait détaché. Un veston de sport surmontait le tout, l'absence de couleur mettant ses traits pâles et aristocratiques en valeur.

Avec un grognement méprisant, il jeta un sac au châtain.

" Tu ne peux pas partir habillé comme ça… Tu ressembles à un clochard. Tu te changera à l'aéroport… "

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers la sortie en grommelant quelque chose sur les stupides habitudes moldues à utiliser ces engins volants primitifs.

Dumbeldore leur avait conseillé d'éviter d'_'apparaître'_ en territoire ennemi de peur d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

Remus souleva son deuxième sac et lui emboîta le pas avant de se retourner sur le seuil de la porte.

" Prends bien soin de Harry, Sirius… Nous… parlerons à mon retour, c'est promis… Nous ne pouvons pas rester sur tous ces non-dits… D'accord ? "

Il fit mine de sortir mais l'animagi le saisit par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter.

" Je… Ne laisse pas l'autre serpent te faire prendre tout les risques, alors… Sois prudent… "

Le loup-garou hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner à la suite de Severus Rogue.

***

" Ohlalala ! " souffla Ron. " Quelle course ! "

Harry, appuyé contre le mur, acquiesça, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

" 'me demande où est passé Malfoy ? " fit-il pensivement.

Son ami se redressa et haussa les épaules.

" Probablement en train de préparer un mauvais coup… Oh et puis on s'en fout ! J'espère que Finch l'a attrapé. "

Le brun grimaça un sourire en coin.

" Moi aussi… En tout cas… il tient la forme, le vieux… "

" Tu parles ! J'ai cru qu'il allait nous dépasser. "

Ricanant joyeusement en chœur, les deux garçons reprirent leur chemin, avançant prudemment.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils tombent sur Rogue cette fois…

" Tu crois qu'Hermione nous attend toujours ? " demanda soudain le rouquin.

La jeune fille leur avait fait les gros yeux lorsqu'ils étaient sortis en catimini elle les avait rattrapés et sommés de ne pas faire perdre de points aux gryffondors avant de les planter là et de rentrer terminer ses devoirs.

L'expérience lui avait appris que ses étourdis de meilleurs amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se fourrer jusqu'au cou dans les ennuis… et tant que ceux-ci n'étaient pas mortels – quoi que se frotter à Finch… – elle préférait réserver son énergie pour des cas véritablement dangereux.

" J'en sais rien… En tout cas, pas un mot de notre accrochage avec le vieux où elle va nous tuer. "

" T'inquiète, je ne suis pas fou non plus… Harry ? Tu es tout pâle… Ca va ? "

Son ami ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur les ombres du couloir menant à leur dortoir.

Ombres dans lesquelles se dessinait une sombre et massive silhouette qui s'approcha, révélant un solide chien noir.

" Patmol, " souffla le brun avant de se précipiter sur l'animal qu'il serra contre lui. " Patmol ! "

Son compagnon à quatre pattes jappa joyeusement et lui fourra la truffe dans le cou en remuant de la queue. Riant à sa manière canine, Sirius relava son filleul en trois coups de langues avant de gémir en le poussant vers le tableau de la grosse dame.

Ils seraient plus à l'aise à l'intérieur pour leurs retrouvailles…

***

L'aéroport grouillait de monde.

Des hommes d'affaires se hâtaient, mallette à la main de rejoindre leur salle d'embarquement.

Des familles enregistraient leurs bagages, discutant d'une voix ensommeillée par l'heure tardive à laquelle ils devaient prendre l'avion qui les emmènerait en vacances avec leurs tout-petits – les grands déjà à l'école.

Personne ne remarqua deux hommes sortir de nulle part dans un coin sombre avant que l'un d'eux ne se glisse dans les toilettes tandis que l'autre prenait place dans la file afin d'enregistrer leurs bagages.

Remus s'immobilisa en sortant de son box, contemplant le reflet – immobile – que le miroir moldu lui renvoyait.

Bien sûr, il était toujours trop maigre, son visage restait creusé et marqué par les années de privations et la lycanthropie qui le rongeait lentement mais… il avait failli ne pas se reconnaître dans ce pull molletonné brun, ni ce jean neuf…

Depuis quand n'avait-il pu se payer de nouveaux vêtements ?

Il effleura l'une des meurtrissures qui marquait ses traits et grimaça, ramené à la réalité.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir vraiment partir avec Severus mais… rester avec Sirius…

C'était trop tôt, il n'aurait pas su continuer à maintenir cette façade et, surtout, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui s'était passé entre eux un peu plus tôt cette nuit-là…

Ils parleraient, il l'avait promis à l'animagi mais lorsqu'il aurait eu le temps d'assimiler et de surmonter ce qui s'était passé…

A présent, il avait une mission à remplir…

Se passant de l'eau sur la figure, il s'essuya avec une serviette en papier qu'il jeta dans une poubelle avant de s'accorder un dernier regard et de sortir.

Dehors, il fut frappé par le bruit de la foule et recula d'un pas.

Il n'aimait pas être entouré de trop de monde, ça le mettait mal à l'aise, lui donnait l'impression que son identité allait être révélée par des yeux trop perçant… le forçant à nouveau à fuir.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il s'avança, sentant son estomac se crisper.

Où était donc passé Severus ?

Soupirant, il déambula un moment dans le hall, scannant les moldus à la recherche de son compagnon.

Pas de Rogue en vue.

Secouant la tête, il faillit trébucher sur une toute petite fille visiblement apeurée et perdue.

Mettant un genou à terre, il lui sourit gentiment.

" Hello, miss. "

Elle releva la tête en reniflant et il lui essuya les joues.

" Tu ne retrouves plus tes parents ? "

Toujours sans parler, elle secoua la tête, ses boucle brunes voletant autour d'elle.

" Ca tombe bien, moi aussi je suis perdu… Je suis venu avec un ami et plus moyen de le retrouver… "

L'enfant avait cessé de pleurer et le regardait avec curiosité.

" Je te propose un marché, je te mets en hauteur, tu retrouves ta maman dans la foule et tu regardes après un monsieur qui ressemble à un vampire, tout en noir, d'accord ? "

Les grands yeux bleus s'illuminèrent et la petite tendit les bras au châtain qui la souleva avant de la poser sur ses épaules. L'expression grave, elle battit soudain des mains.

" Maman ! Maman ! " pépia-t-elle soudain en direction d'une jeune femme blonde, affolée et au bord des larmes.

Fendant la foule, tant bien que mal, Remus posa la fillette à terre et la poussa en direction de sa mère.

" Oh mon dieu ! Mary ! Maman était folle d'inquiétude ! Reste près de moi, maintenant ! "

La petite fille hocha très sérieusement la tête avant de se retourner vers son nouvel ami.

Mais l'endroit où s'était trouvé le loup-garou était vide.

Ce dernier s'était senti tiré en arrière et s'était retrouvé face à face avec le visage fermé d'un certain professeur de potions.

" Quand tu auras fini de jouer les chevaliers servants, Lupin, nous pourrons peut-être rejoindre notre avion ! "

" Ah ! Ca tombe bien, Severus… Figure-toi que je te cherchais. "

Sans répondre, son compagnon avait fait demi-tour et le châtain se retrouvait à présent à tenter tant bien que mal de le suivre dans la foule.

" Hum… Severus ? Nous ne sommes pas censés passer par là, " fit-il soudain en retenant le brun par le bras.

Il ne se départit pas de son sourire sous le regard peu amène du directeur de la maison Serpentard et lui indiqua la bonne direction.

" Il faut passer par là, que les gardes examinent nos affaires et vérifient si nous ne transportons pas des objets métalliques… Après nous devrons attendre en salle d'embarquement que l'avion soit prêt. "

Avec un grognement indistinct, Rogue se dégagea et rejoignit la file où le loup-garou le rejoignit.

" Comment as-tu fait pour l'enregistrement des bagages ? demanda ce dernier avec curiosité.

" J'ai imité les moldus qui étaient devant moi. "

Passé le détecteur de métaux, le directeur des Serpentards se détourna des gardiens avec emphase, oubliant qu'il ne portait plus de cape et qu'il n'obtenait donc plus d'effet majestueux.

Remus leva les mains avec un petit rire, ramenant l'attention sur lui.

" Excusez-le… C'est la première fois qu'il prend l'avion et il est un peu nerveux, " fit-il s'attirant un regard venimeux.

Entraînant son compagnon à sa suite, il s'installa dans un coin.

" Tu attires l'attention sur toi en agissant comme ça, Severus… "

L'autre homme grogna.

" Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! "

Le châtain soupira, sentant les prémices d'une migraine pointer leur nez.

" Justement, ça me regarde aussi… Tu n'es plus à Poudlard où les élèves et la moitié des professeurs tremblent devant toi. Les moldus ne connaissent pas le terrible Severus Rogue et pour eux tu n'es pas plus impressionnant qu'un autre… Tout ce que tu obtiendras en agissant comme ça, c'est leur suspicion. Réserve-toi pour Boston. "

" Epargne-moi tes leçons, veux-tu ? Nous verrons comment tu te débrouilleras là-bas. "

Son ancien collègue hocha la tête.

" Je ferai ce que je pourrai. "

Il le poussa doucement vers la file qui commençait à se former devant les portes.

" Viens, nous allons pouvoir embarquer… "

Dumbledore avait vraiment pensé à tout, même à les placer ensemble.

Rogue lui jeta un regard curieux lorsqu'il s'attacha en suivant les conseils de l'hôtesse avant de l'imiter et de se raidir comme l'appareil se mettait en branle, roulant sur la piste de plus en plus vite pour finalement quitter la terre ferme.

Remus le regarda enfoncer ses ongles dans les accoudoirs avant de lui tapoter gentiment le bras.

" Relaxe-toi, tout va bien se passer… Regarde par le hublot ! C'est amusant ! "

Le brun ne daigna pas répondre, tournant la tête et se détendit légèrement en observant la piste s'éloigner de plus en plus.

Lupin, quant à lui, s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux. Quelques heures de sommeil ne lui feraient pas de mal…

A suivre


	5. Chapitre 5

__

Titre : Le temps des Choix

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : Dark, angst (quoique ce chapitre est plus léger )

Source : Harry Potter

****

Le temps des choix

****

V

Un coup sec dans ses côtes arracha un grognement à Remus qui ouvrit à contrecœur les yeux. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêves – une trop rare bénédiction – et n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'éveiller.

Un deuxième coup sec le fit se redresser complètement.

" Je suis réveillé ! " protesta-t-il.

" Tiens-toi prêt, Lupin. Nous atterrissons. "

Le châtain s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil par le hublot, regardant un instant la terre ferme se rapprocher avant de ramener son attention sur son voisin qui grommelait en fouillant la liasse de documents et plans que Dumbledore leur avait confié.

" Que se passe-t-il ? "

" Il n'y a pas d'adresse d'hôtel, " grogna le brun. " Tu as peut-être l'habitude de dormir sous les pont mais pas moi ! " siffla-t-il agressif ?

Le loup-garou ne tiqua pas devant l'attaque personnelle, la laissant glisser sans la relever.

" Ce n'est pas grave, détends-toi… Je connais quelques adresses… "

L'atterrissage fut légèrement chaotique, l'avion rebondissant sur l'asphalte avant de s'immobiliser suite à une mauvaise manœuvre et Severus n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner, accroché à son fauteuil le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Sa seule consolation fut de constater que son compagnon avait fermé les yeux tout en se crispant.

Il n'était pas le seul à se montrer légèrement nerveux dans ces appareils…

Bientôt, une hôtesse se présenta, souriant gracieusement, et s'excusa au nom de l'équipage de ce petit désagrément avant de souhaiter aux passagers de passer un agréable séjour à Boston.

Les deux sorciers se joignirent au flot de touristes et d'hommes d'affaire avant de rejoindre la douane et de récupérer leurs bagages.

Levant la main, Remus arrêta un taxi tandis que Rogue se hâtait de le rattraper tout en foudroyant du regard un groupe d'adolescent, traînant sur les trottoirs, qui avait osé le bousculer.

Il s'installa aux côtés de son compagnon qui se pencha vers le taximan et lui indiqua une adresse.

" Tu es déjà venu ici ? " demanda le professeur de potion, suspicieux.

" J'ai vécu six ans à Boston, " répliqua joyeusement le châtain sans davantage élaborer.

Le brun n'insista pas et il bénit la froideur habituel de Severus de le sauver ainsi.

Il s'était réfugié ici, après l'arrestation de Sirius, dès que la chasse aux sorcières dont les siens avaient été victimes s'était calmée, lui permettant à nouveau de prendre l'avion.

__

'Transplaner' lui aurait probablement coûté la confiscation de sa baguette à l'époque.

Il avait besoin de se refaire, de repartir à zéro comme Dumbledore le lui avait conseillé et… il s'était exilé ici.

Ces six années lui manquaient.

Harry dormait la bouche ouverte, remarqua Sirius amusé de sa place au pied du lit. Il avait gardé son apparence de chien, après avoir expliqué la situation à son filleul et s'était installé comme n'importe quel animal de compagnie le ferait… en prenant ses aises et réchauffant les pieds du garçon.

Le seul inconvénient était que les trois occupants de la pièce ronflaient à qui mieux, mieux l'empêchant de dormir…

Avec un soupir, il aplatit ses oreilles et tenta de penser à autre chose… peut-être qu'en comptant les moutons…

Nelville se retourna sur le côté et grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de replonger dans un sommeil plus profond.

Ô joie ! Ô soulagement ! Il restait silencieux dans cette position !

Un double sifflement lui fit enfouir son museau sous ses pattes.

" Kaï ! "

Bientôt un rayon matinal vint chatouiller le nez des garçons les tirant du sommeil.

Sirius, quant à lui, s'était installé sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air et apparemment profondément endormi.

" Oh ! Un chien ! " s'exclama le petit blond, surpris.

Le canidé ouvrit un œil avant de le refermer.

__

" Nan, un éléphant, banane ! "

Assis sur le lit deux places, Rogue fusillait du regard un Lupin qui s'appliquait consciencieusement à ne rien remarquer.

" Pas d'autres chambres disponibles, hein ? "

Le châtain se contenta de sourire avec une polie indifférence.

" C'est ce que le jeune homme à la réception a affirmé… Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il nous mentirait. "

Il s'assit également sur le lit mais se réfugiant de l'autre côté. Un sourire sarcastique se fraya un chemin sur les lèvres du brun.

" Moi non plus… "

__

" Mal à l'aise, hein ? "

" Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de partager un lit avec toi… "

Remus se contenta de hocher la tête.

" Je comprends… Je prendrai le canapé cette nuit. "

Son compagnon grogna, la colère flambant dans son esprit à la seule vue du loup-garou.

" Tu connais l'adresse que le vieux fou nous a donné ? "

" Oui… C'est un bar. Notre homme doit loger dans les appartements à l'étage… "

Severus se leva et fit un vague signe de tête.

" Profitons en tant que la nuit n'est pas tombée. "

Ouvrant la porte, il laissa le châtain passer devant lui avant de verrouiller leur chambre. Il le suivit du regard avant de lui emboîter le pas, bouillonnant de sentiments contradictoires.

Il ne parvenait pas à oublier sa trahison mais penser que Black avait posé ses mains sur lui, l'avait touché l'emplissait d'une rage possessive qu'il maîtrisa cependant.

Peut importait l'envie de coincer le châtain dans un coin et de réclamer ce qui aurait pu – dû – être sien, il n'était pas un animal…

Il n'était pas comme Black.

Il se rappelait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher – et sans vouloir éviter ces réminiscences, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais – ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant ces années où il s'était rapproché du châtain, apprivoisé par ce dernier.

Il avait espéré… s'était laissé surprendre…

Il avait montré sa faiblesse.

Et comme résultat… une trahison cuisante.

Cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Il monta à bord du taxi qu'avait arrêté Lupin en silence, s'enfermant dans un mutisme hautain et tentant de s'y retrouver au travers des rues interminables et encombrées de Boston.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'autant de moldus pouvaient se réunir dans des engins aussi bruyant et puant que ceux défilant devant eux. La ville était un véritable labyrinthe réalisa-t-il, incapable de se repérer.

Il dépendait totalement du loup-garou à présent…

A cette pensée, il se renfrogna davantage, jetant un regard venimeux à son compagnon qui regardait par la vitre, le front légèrement appuyé contre le verre. Le reflet renvoyait une expression vide, un peu désorientée et il détourna le regard, gêné malgré lui.

" Oh qu'il est beau ! " s'exclama Parvati en caressant le chien, couché aux pieds de Harry.

L'animal secoua la queue avant de lever une oreille mais ne bougea pas, bien installé.

Le brun sourit à la jeune fille avant de répondre distraitement à Hermione qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, s'attirant un regard exaspéré de son amie – il n'avait pas eu le temps de la mettre au courant au matin.

Toute conversation s'interrompit pourtant à l'entrée de McConnagal, tandis que le professeur parcourait les élèves d'un regard impérieux avant de commencer son cours.

" Madame, " fit la voix traînante de Draco derrière le brun. " Potter a emmené son nouveau familier et… je suis allergique aux poils de chiens… "

" Monsieur Potter… vous avez un chien maintenant ? "

" Certainement un cadeau de ses nombreux admirateurs, " proposa le blond s'attirant des regards noirs des gryffondors présents en e. " Notre ami a des relations très particulières et souvent de mauvais goût… "

" Monsieur Malefoy, lorsque je souhaiterai entendre votre avis, je vous le ferai savoir. Monsieur Potter, prenez garde à ce que votre animal reste tranquille ! "

Harry jeta un regard triomphant à sa Némésis qui se contenta de lui sourire froidement, les yeux illuminés d'une lueur méprisante.

Un jour, il la lui ferait ravaler… avec sa morgue et ses air supérieurs.

Un rang plus bas, Nelville sourit, plus amusé que choqué par l'attitude de son… ami.

Draco ne changerait jamais…

Ou plutôt, il était en constant changement, il s'adaptait à toutes les situations à la manière d'un caméléon, se camouflant sous un masque de sale gosse trop gâté.

Ce chien… que faisait-il là ?

C'était étrange…

Qu'avait voulu dire le blond…

Un admirateur ?

Le bâtiment ne payait pas de mine avec sa pancarte néon et sa façade décrépie par la pollution et les tag. Des poubelles éventrées et renversée jonchaient la ruelle où chats de gouttière et chiens errants avaient conclu une trêve afin de se remplir l'estomac.

" Un bar branché, hein Lupin ? " souffla Rogue les paupières mi-closes. " Les choses ont dû changer depuis ton départ… "

Le châtain à ses côtés se contenta de sourire.

" Attends le soir, Severus, avant de te faire une idée… "

" Je n'ai aucune envie de traîner par ici la nuit venue, " cingla le professeur de potion. " Nous trouvons notre homme et nous prenons avec lui le premier avion en partance… "

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'engouffra dans l'étroit couloir qui menait aux appartements.

" J'aimerais que tout soit aussi simple, " soupira son compagnon avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Lorsqu'il était parti de Boston, la ville avait déjà commencé à changer… Et, à présent, deux ans plus tard, il avait failli ne pas reconnaître les lieux…

Oh bien sûr, les rues étaient les mêmes, il y avait toujours autant de trafic – dans tout les sens du terme – mais… les gens avaient peur…

Pas une peur consciente, plutôt celle éprouvée par une proie potentielle en présence de son prédateur.

Instinctive…

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper à ce point sans que les autorités magiques de la région n'aient réagi ?

A moins que…

Une boule se forma dans son ventre, tordant ses entrailles comme certains indices cliquaient en place.

A moins que les mages aient perdu toute influence sur la ville…

L'étroit escalier, dans lequel il progressait à la suite de Rogue, était glissant et le cadavre gonflé d'un rat sur l'une des marches lui donna l'envie de vomir.

Il n'avait jamais bien supporté les endroits fermés…

Devant lui, son compagnon avait débouché dans un couloir enfumé et s'était arrêté devant une porte dont il re-vérifia le numéro avec une moue dubitative.

" C'est ici ? "

" Il faut croire… Nous verrons bien, " fit le loup garou en frappant contre le bois éraflé et taggué.

" Et s'il n'y a personne ? On attend bien sagement ? "

Des bruits de pas étouffés venant de l'intérieur firent sourire le châtain.

" Oh… Je ne pense pas que nous aurons longtemps à attendre, Severus… "

Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort sur le champ au vu du coup d'œil venimeux que lui lança le Directeur des Serpentards.

Garder un visage serein face à ce dernier relevait de l'exploit et son compagnon se félicitait de ce tour de force qu'il accomplissait depuis près de plus de vingt ans.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et un homme parut sur le seuil.

Il devait avoir entre trente et quarante ans mais les portait comme on aborde une couronne.

Les cheveux blonds abondant, la ride séduisante et les yeux bleus, il contrastait presque violemment dans le couloir triste et sombre.

Devant le mutisme soudain de Remus, Severus prit le relais de mauvaise grâce.

" Gabriel Lord ? "

" Lui-même, l'ami… Que puis-je pour vous ? " demanda leur vis-à-vis en s'appuyant contre le chambranle.

Son regard dériva sur Lupin sur lequel il s'attarda avant de s'écarquiller.

" Remie ? "

L'intéressé se fendit d'un étrange sourire.

" Bonjour Angel… Ca faisait longtemps… "

Hermione fulminait.

Pire que ça, elle était furieuse.

Ron le voyait bien, il suffisait de jeter un œil son visage fermé et ses iris étincelants de colère.

Elle était belle comme ça, décida-t-il un peu confusément en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait cette fois pour s'attirer les foudres de la broussailleuse brune.

Cette dernière restait silencieuse, irradiant la rage, se contentant de remplir un rouleau de parchemin – le devoir de potion sur lequel Harry et lui même peinaient tandis que Patmol se prélassait comme un bienheureux aux pieds des garçons.

Peu à peu, la salle commune se vida et la jeune fille reposa brusquement sa plume sur la table.

" Est-ce que vous avez perdu l'esprit ? " siffla-t-elle. " Et vous Sirius, montrez-vous, vous êtes ridicule ! "

L'évadé se transforma avec un petit sourire moqueur.

" Voyons Hermione… Personne ne peut… "

" Taisez-vous ! Et Lucius Malfoy qui vous a reconnu sous votre forme de chien à la gare et Umbridge qui met son sale petit bout de nez partout ? Vous y avez pensé ? Vous tenez tant que ça à retourner à Azkaban ? "

Au regard penaud qu'échangèrent ses compagnon, elle comprit que, tout à la joie des retrouvailles, ça ne leur avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

A la mention de la prison, l'animagus s'était renfrogné, les yeux un peu sauvages.

Elle soupira, se sentant soudain fatiguée et se demanda si Dumbeldore éprouvait de temps en temps ce sentiment de lassitude.

" Le mal est fait, à présent… " fit-elle en se rasseyant. " Nous pourrions prétendre que le nouveau familier de Harry s'est enfui… peut-être même le mettre en scène dès demain… Vous feriez mine de vous enfuir dans la Forêt Interdite avant de revenir chez Hagrid ou nous laisserions la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. En vous servant de la carte des maraudeurs, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes pour vous frayer un chemin jusqu'au château… Nous savons que vous êtes là, maintenant… Vous pourrez rencontrer Harry autant que vous voudrez si vous vous montrez prudent, " termina-t-elle en scrutant les traits butés du brun.

" Wow ! " fit Ron admiratif, tandis qu'à côté de lui Harry n'en pensait pas moins.

Hermione pouvait être stressante de temps en temps mais elle avait un esprit analytique hors du commun et lorsqu'elle s'enhardissait à briser les règles, peu de choses lui résistaient…

A l'exception peut-être de Sirius Black.

" Où est le risque, là dedans ? "

" Vous aimez tant le risque au point de désirer un tête à tête avec un détraqueur ? " répliqua l'adolescente du tac au tac. " Et de mettre Harry en danger par la même occasion ? "

L'ancien prisonnier n'y trouva rien à redire.

Severus Rogue était un homme d'ordre.

Une place pour toutes choses et à toutes choses sa place.

Il détestait les surprises. En général, celles auxquelles il avait droit était de celles que l'on risquait bien de pas pouvoir raconter par la suite.

Et que leur contact, l'homme dont Dumbledore avait besoin, soit un ancien ami du loup-garou, qu'il ait saisit ce dernier dans une étreinte d'ours en riant follement était d'autant plus détestable.

" Vous comptez fêter vos retrouvailles dans ce couloir ? " demanda-t-il sèchement.

Angel releva la tête.

" Non, bien sûr… Je vous en prie, entrez dans mon humble chez moi… "

Et il leur fit signe d'entrer.

Sans lâcher l'épaule du châtain.

" Je présume que tu n'as pas apporté ton corbeau pour une visite de courtoisie, " fit le blond en fermant la porte. " C'est le vieux de Poudlard qui vous envoie ? "

Remus sourit.

" En effet… Il paraît que tu t'es attiré des ennuis. "

Leur vis-à-vis se contenta de grogner.

" Je ne les ai pas attiré, Remie… Ils sont venus à moi sans que je ne le demande ! "

Sortant une bouteille d'une armoire, il la leva à l'intention de ses invités.

" Un petit verre ? "

" Nous n'avons pas le temps ! " coupa Severus sèchement.

Que cet homme le plaisante, s'il le voulait, il s'en occuperait plus tard – la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, c'était bien connu – l'important était de revenir au château.

" Notre avion nous attend ! "

Angel secoua la tête d'un air contrit.

" Je crains bien que ce ne soit pas possible… pas pour le moment… du moins… Les aéroports sont surveillés… "

" Par vos fameux ennemis ? " lança le maître des Potions d'une voix sarcastique.

" Plus exactement par leurs hommes, ce qui revient plus ou moins au même… "

Le blond se tourna vers Lupin avec un sourire contrit.

" Les choses ont bien changé depuis ton départ, Remie… Les autorités magiques de la ville ne sont plus que des fantoches… Les véritables maîtres sont les vampires… "

Petit sourire désabusé.

" Et tu me connais… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire aller ma grande langue… Je suis surveillé et en sursit… Et à partir du moment où vous avez mis les pieds ici pour me ramener, vous aussi. "

A suivre


End file.
